Shadows Reign
by Zeh-Fisheh
Summary: A story of a girl with a secret that she doesn't want anyone to know about. A story of an unexpected romance and a story of darkness. Characters in this story are: HBxLiz and AbexOC -Taylor- Rated 'T' for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these amazing characters...-pouts-

Oh and this is my first fanfic ever and it's my first time in a long while writing in third person. So forgive me for any confusion or boringness.

__Dark clouds covered the sky, covering the land in dim light. A blue and black Kawasaki Ninja roared along the streets. On it sat a leathered covered rider with a silver helmet. The rider turned the bike onto a narrow street, one that seemed like it didn't get a lot of attention. Slowing the bike to a stop infront of a large iron gate the female put down the kickstand and stepped off the bike. Pulling off her helmet to reveal pin straight light blonde hair she stepped up to the comm board. She pushed the button.

"Hello?" Answered a deep male voice.

"Agent Taylor Sparks, FBI." She said in quick succession, getting annoyed as rain soaked through her hair and ran down her neck. There was a click that made her look down. The brass comm board had fallen forward to reveal a silver board.

"One moment please." The male voice said. With that some object revealed itself and scanned her eye. It drew back into its case after a few moments and matched her DNA to a poor looking picture of her. Sighing Taylor made a vow to get a different picture. The gate opened and she replaced her helmet and restarted her bike. Taylor, being careless on the slick road, drove in. Moments later she was in a large, very shiny, room with only a desk. The man there had a serious look on his face.

Taylor once again removed her helmet and unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair. The man at the desk simply smiled and signaled for her to step onto the B.P.R.D insignia.

"Watch your arms and elbows on the way down." He stated simply before she began descending into the floor. As usual Taylor wasn't fazed. She had been trained by the best. Adjusting the single backpack on her shoulder she popped a hip. The bag held a few sets of clothes, her mp3, toothbrush and hairbrush. She didn't own very many things, but that was part of her life. She had learned to live off of only a minimal amount of items. It had saved her many times. Soon enough the panel stopped and Taylor stepped off.

In front of the blonde girl stood a large gold double-door. It certainly impressed her, but not by much. Doing as she had been told Taylor stepped in as quietly as a mouse. The inside of the room made her eyes widen. There were books everywhere, lining atleast two whole walls and stretching up to the ceiling. Scanning the rest of the room Taylor saw a large tank filled with sparkling blue water. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"You like it?" Asked a soft male voice. Surprisingly Taylor didn't jump, she simply turned to the voice calmly. Standing only a few feet from her stood a very tall blue skinned man. He had gills and fins. Also he had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. Mentally scolding herself for making the kind man wait she moved a bit closer.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Taylor murmered scanning the room once more, a smile staining her features. The man smiled aswell.

"By the way my name is Abraham Sapien. But you may call me Abe." Actually Abe was quite surprised by this girls reaction. In fact she hadn't reacted at all. Most people grew frightened or fainted at the sight of him. Setting down the books he was carrying Abe extended his hand in formal greeting.

"My name is Taylor Sparks." She replied taking his hand. It was cold and felt surprisingly soft."But you can call me Taylor." I smiled, amused. Abe nodded his head and let go of her hand. He now knew a great deal about her and only one part disturbed him. He looked at her face, looking into her silvery eyes. They were like moonlit pools. Abe shook himself from his trance and moved to continue what he was doing.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy being here," He said to end the awkward silence." Well, only if you enjoy adventure."

"I love adventure, it's what I live for" Taylor smiled setting her bag and helmet next to the door. She wanted to look around. So being as careful as possible the blonde looked at the books on the shelves. Most of them were poetry books or research books. Ones that she wasn't too intrested in. Then she moved to a different shelf and found it full of all her favorite novels. Her smile only grew brighter as she recognized Stephen King and John Cross. Abe noticed this and came to stand beside her.

"You can borrow some if you like." His voice was oddly calming. She turned and drew in a deep breath. Taylor noticed her throat was becoming alarmingly dry. She'd worry about it later.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." His skin tone deepened slightly, he was blushing. Taylor couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Immidiately making her blush aswell. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The golden door opened and a man in a black suit entered. He was tall with spiked blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He made his way over to Taylor.

"Hello Agent Sparks, I'm Orik." He said taking her hand in a formal shake. She nodded her head in greeting.

"Please, call me Taylor." She insisted, not exactly liking her buisness name. Orik nodded and went to grab her stuff.

"I'm sorry to take you from your conversation, but you do have to meet the other members." Orik stated as he slung her bag over his shoulder and tucked her helmet under his arm. Turning Taylor looked up at Abe.

"It was very nice to meet you Abe." With that being said she followed Orik down the hallway. Replaying her conversation with Abe in her head she didn't notice when Orik entered a very drab room. Taylor looked around at the plain walls. She would definately have to do some redecorating. But it had all the essential items the agent needed. A bed, desk, dresser and nightstand with a suitable lamp. The bathroom was huge compared to what she had had back home. Taylor grabbed her soaking bag from Orik and placed it on the tiled floor in the bathroom until later. Then she grabbed her helmet and put it on the dresser.

"Thank you Orik. I appriciate everything you're doing." It sounded a little to nice for her, but she was trying to make a good impression. Usually Taylor was a quiet, serious worker who enjoyed her job a little too much. But now was the time to set things straight, to start anew with a better personality. So far Taylor thought she'd done a pretty good job.

"It's no problem. Now come I want you to meet two of our other agents." Orik replied with a smile. He then led her down a very large, and yet again shiny, hallway. Along the walls lay shelves of important artifacts. Taylor decided that when she had the time she would have to look at them. Orik stopped in front of a vault type door. Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"It's for safety. Now I have a very good piece of advice for you. Don't stare." He warned, earning a stern stare from Taylor.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I've probably dealt with worse." Taylor said firmly, getting her point across. Orik simply turned and unlocked the door. He led her in and stopped at a large table in the middle of the room. Taylor sighed. The room was a mess and it had the distinct smell of cat. To justify her assumption a small kitten rubbed along her ankles. It mewed pitifully and looked up at her with big eyes. Not being able to resist Taylor picked up the kitten and petted it, being careful not to let its fur touch her chest, neck or face. Taylor had a strong reaction to cat fur on those sensitive places that resulted in her having trouble to breath.

Out of nowhere a large red man and a small female appeared in front of them. Petting the kitten one last time she set it on the ground and looked back up, folding her arms across her chest. Taylor looked the red man from head to toe. She already knew his name from the tabloids. Hellboy. She had never thought to meet him, this was quite a surprise. But being the way she was Taylor kept a calm composure. She drew a breath to speak but Orik cut in.

"Red, Liz, this is the new recruit. Her name is Taylor." This earned him a venemous glare from Taylor. He shrugged and continued. "Taylor this is Hellboy, Red for short." He said pointing to the red demon._'Duh.'_ I thought to myself."And this is Liz." He added motioning to Liz. Like most of the people she had met Liz extended her hand. She took it and greeted them both. Hellboy laughed at her formality of it all.

"Come on! Loosen up!" He said jokingly. Both Taylor and Liz glowered at him. Orik couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't mess with this one Red. She might be tougher than you." Hellboy eyed Taylor closely and leaped at her, stopping only inches from her face. Taylor didn't move a muscle. Although she was scared out of her mind, she didn't move. The thing that brought the young girl out of her trance was the rancid smell.

"Holy crow!" Taylor hissed taking a step back and waving her hand over her nose to get rid of the foul smell. Hellboy cocked his head.

"What? I didn't do anything..." He said innocently.

"I'm sorry but your breath smells _horrible_!" Taylor retorted giving him a cold look. Hellboy was stunned by how bold this girl was. Heck, he could crush her without any effort and he knew she knew it. Yet she was insulting him. Intresting.

"Well I never!" He said sarcastically before disappearing into the back room. Liz and Orik broke out into hysterics. Taylor smiled triumphantly.

"Anyway," Orik began." Taylor and I have many things to do. We'll see you later." With that the two exited the room. Taylor still wore the triumphant smile.

"That went quite well." The girl laughed lightly. Orik simply shook his head, a worried frown on his face."What?"

"You're the only one I've ever seen to not be intimidated by him. You've got guts, I'll give you that." With that he left Taylor alone in the hall. Sighing Taylor made her way back to her room for a well deserved rest.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter One (personally I think it's very boring lol) PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I vow to do better this time! Oh and you already know the disclaimer...**

The next morning Taylor awoke early, just like she always did, and sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her face she mentally cursed herself for how stupid she was. Her throat hurt very badly and it was dry, that was very bad. Getting up with minimum effort the slender girl walked to the bathroom and turned on the water faucet. Quickly she dunked her head in, drawing in a gulp in the process. This action only relieved her discomfort for a few moments.

A red light flashed and a loud siren sounded, making Taylor jump. Growling she quickly drained the sink and dawned her clothes and gunbelt. The hallway was full of agents, most of whom she did not know. Not wanting to keep her team waiting she jumped into the black mass and began the tedious journey to the loading bay.

After what seemed like an hour Taylor jumped into the back of the large garbage truck. As soon as she did this the doors closed and they were off. Strangely the truck was dimly lit, most likely from the small tank in the back, but strange all the same. Her team sat on the benches. Abe was trying to figure out something that seemed impossible to Taylor. Then again he was much smarter than her. Hellboy was fretting over his gun the 'Simaritan', and Liz was just leaning against Hellboy. Taylor sat down and leaned against the trucks' wall.

The silence was erie. It was like everyone was afraid to speak, afraid to unleash a dark shadow of some sort. Not that it bothered Taylor at all but it was odd. Her last teammates would always joke about things, trying to lift the mood. Sighing as lightly as ever Taylor relived the fond memories of breaking down doors and ambushing enemies.

**Abe's POV**

Abe scanned the paper he held in his hand. The information for the mission they were about to endure. It was strange, it was of another murder on the edge of the main lake. Big deal. But there was something left missing. Why would the people have called B.P.R.D for a simple murder? Unless it was done by some demon and not a human. This was all so confusing. Stashing the papers away Abe looked at this team. They all seemed to be at ease, not worrying about the possible danger. That was quite normal for him, Liz and Red. But he expected Taylor to have waves of fear rolling off of her. Instead she seemed quite pleased.Shoving the thought off he did the same as the others and tried to center himself.

An hour later there was a large bump that jolted Abe to an alert position. Only moments after the doors opened and a rouge looking face popped up.

"We're here." He said delightfully before returning to his post._'Well, here goes nothing."_ Abe thought as he walked onto the lakes' shore. A team of examiners had arrived before them and they were already trying to determine the death of the victim. As Abe drew closer he could see monsterous teeth marks in the victim's abdomen. His eyes widened only slightly.

"Hey! Abe! Looks like you do get to see some action!" Hellboy said to him, a smile staining his features. Abe gave him a blank stare and went to remove his equipment. How he despised these kinds of missions. Looking around he saw Liz talking to one of the examiners. She seemed a little on edge now. Then again weren't they all? There was one face he couldn't see, Taylor's. He wondered where she had gone for a few moments before deciding that she was just getting prepared.

"Alright I'm going in." Abe announced without enthusiamsm. With that being said he leaped into the cold waters.

**Taylor's POV**

Taylor glanced at the lake's surface. It rippled when Abe dived head first into it. He shouldn't have been going alone. Walking up to the shore she drew her hand gun.

"I'm going to check the rest of the shore." She said. Without waiting for an answer she turned and walked off. The shore was somewhat clear. Most of it was rocks and sand, but there were trees around aswell. A loud 'crack' sounded to her right, making her spin around. Her gun pointed at one particular bush. It shook violently before stopping. Out of it stepped a rabbit. Drawing in a deep breath of relief she moved on. Taylor mentally scolded herself for getting so jumpy. During this process she did not notice the large tenticle like arm appear out of the water. She didn't notice when it came for her.

The tenticle wrapped around her waist, tearing her from the land. Taylor let out a startled scream and fired rapidly into the slimy flesh. The 'thing' grew angered and pulled her underwater and forced the gun from her hand._'Dammit! Good going Taylor!'_ The girl hissed in the silence of her mind as she struggled to free herself. But atleast she was in water again. Instantly gills sprouted on the base of her neck, allowing her the oxygen she needed. Taylor felt stronger now and with that feeling she bit into the creature's arm. It roared in fury and released her.

Quickly stripping herself to only her shirt and pants she swam off. Not wanting to be weighed down. Slowly Taylor's fingers and toes became webbed, allowing her to move quickly through the water. Triumphantly Taylor turned to see if the creature was following. Unfortunately she could not see it.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so...bleh...but I have a severe headache that is making it hard to type. Anyway please review and tell me if I'm doing any better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all enjoy the story! I think this chapter shall be very good since I feel great.**

A thundering roar brought Taylor spinning around. The creature was chasing something. Taylor couldn't see who it was, but she was sure he or she needed help. With that thought in mind she swam through the water with inhuman speed. As she grew closer she could see who the creature was chasing. It was Abe.

Abe smashed into the squid's face, punching repeatedly. This was never going to work. It was simply to big, not to mention more powerful underwater. He needed to get it above land. But how? Abe suddenly saw his answer. While dodging tenticles he made his way over to Taylor. She didn't notice his approach for she was battling against being held hostage again. Abe grew angered by this and fired his gun into the creature's head. It screamed and released Taylor once more. Its scream made both Abe and Taylor cringe and cover their ears.

They couldn't sit here. Abe grabbed Taylor's hand and swam down to a cave. Hoping the squid didn't see he went to the back.

"Taylor, are you alright?" He asked noticing she was clutching her side.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine." She reasurred him. The pain wasn't too bad, but it was bad enough. Her breaths were shallow. She had a broken rib and it wasn't making her job any easier.

"Are you well enough to swim to the surface and warn Hellboy?" What was he planning? Taylor gave him a questioning look. Abe sighed." I'm going to lure the creature to land, that way Hellboy can finish it off." Now I understood, but I disapproved and it showed.

"I'm well enough, but this is stupid! What if it kills you?!" Taylor questioned, all concern. Abe seemed to ponder the question. Yes, it was a possiblility. But it was something he had to do. Better him than anyone else.

"Don't worry about that, now go! I'll distract it!" With that he pushed her as gently as he could out of the cave. Then he caught the monster's attention. It immidiately chased after him. Taylor, knowing what she had to do, went to the surface. She cut through the water and landed on grass. There were gasps, but she didn't stop to answer them. She got up and went to Hellboy.

"Get ready, Abe's luring it here." Taylor said between gasps. Her gills hadn't retracted yet, luckily no one had seen them. Hellboy nodded and yelled for the others to get back. Liz stayed, like she always did, and brought fire to her hands. Taylor reluctantly went back as far as she could, providing she could see what was happening. She layed on her stomach, trying to soothe the pain in her side. Then it happened.

Abe exploded from the water, landing on his feet he kept running. He saw Hellboy and Liz at the ready._'Good, she made it.'_ He thought with relief. He could now here grunts and gunfire, along with the roar of fire. The creature's cries were like nails on a chalkboard. He dived behind a lump in the ground and covered his oversensitive ears. This was not his day. Soon enough the creature was dead, after a good amount of effort. Hellboy was soaked and covered in what looked like blood. Like his it was deep blue. Abe stood and gave him an amused look. Hellboy simply threw him back a dirty look and loaded up on the truck. He followed.

Taylor stood and followed onto the truck. Not caring as she recieved stickers and other prickly things on her feet. She was exhausted from the fight and from being horribly scared. Her first mission was complete. Trying to take a deep breath she sat on a bench and covered her gills. Making it so she could only breathe through her nose and mouth. After a few moments they disappeared, as did her webbed hands and feet. Hoping no one saw she relaxed, closing her eyes and focusing her healing power to her ribs. Not that it would do much good but it would ease her discomfort.

Hellboy settled, leaning back on the wall. He had removed his jacket, which happened to be covered in blood, and tossed it to the trash. He wouldn't be wearing that again anytime soon.

"So, Abe, what was that thing?" He asked as he tried his best to wipe off the blood from his shoulders. Abe looked up and smiled.

"It was simply a Giant Squid." Abe stated without having to look into a book. Since he was technically a sea creature he knew what lived in the water realm. Hellboy, seeing that he wasn't going to get a further explaination, leaned back again and put his normal arm around Liz. She scooted closer and layed her head on his chest. She was simply exhausted from her little fish fry.

About an hour later the arrived back at the B.P.R.D headquarters. They loaded off. Hellboy and Liz, who were unharmed, went back to their room. Abe hesistated and looked at Taylor. She seemed to be having trouble with her side. Taylor got off, gasping lightly at how cold the floor was. She looked up to see Abe in front of her. He had a curious look on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again. How could she lie to him? Pondering that she decided that she couldn't.

"I just have a cracked rib." Taylor reasurred. He didn't buy it. Abe took her arm and forced her to the medlab. He sat her down and looked at her. Abe took off his gloves and placed them near her sides.

"Do you mind?" He asked." I need to place my hands on the injury in order to see what is wrong." Without protest Taylor allowed him to do whatever was needed. His hands rested lightly around her stomach. She was amazed at how graceful he was. Taylor watched him as he worked, nearly not hearing him speak. But she couldn't help but stare, he was a very intriguing creature. He asked her a question that she didn't hear.

"Taylor? Are you listening to me?" Abe waved his hand in front of her face, drawing her out of her observation.

"Oh yes, sorry." She blushed two shades. He laughed.

"I was asking you if you would be alright without any support." Obviously he meant if I would be alright without having a bandage to hold it in place. Taylor nodded.

"I'll be perfectly fine. I promise." Taylor said as she stood. Her movements didn't pain her that much anymore. The advantages of being mermaid. But the disadvantage was that her healing power drained her strength. So by now Taylor was more than ready to crash.

"Thank you Abe. Now I think I'm going to get some rest." She said. Abe nodded and opened the door for her. She said a quick goodbye and left. As she walked down the halls she couldn't help but think of Abe. He was quite handsome and he had more in common with her. Banishing these thoughts she entered her room. It was barely her first week on the job and she was already crushing on someone.

Sighing she grabbed her black shorts and a tank top along with some other things and went to the bathroom. Taylor started the water to the shower and waited until it was warm. As she did this she looked at herself in the mirror. Taylor was astounded by how bad she looked. Her hair was a mess and her face was pale. Her eyes had purple around them as well. Groaning she stepped into the shower. Standing there she quickly washed her hair and body with a coconut scented body wash._'Well, atleast I won't smell like a lake.'_ Taylor said quietly. Stepping out Taylor shut off the water and dried off, wrapping her hair and wringing out the water. Then she dawned her bedclothes.

Laying in her bed Taylor let her mind wander. Many things appeared. First of all was Abe and then the fight with the sea monster. That sent shivers down her spine. Finally she shut down her mind, focused her healing energy and went to sleep.

**Well here's chapter 3! I think I rushed it but oh well... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately for me I don't own Hellboy or any of the pwntastic lyrics in this story! Enjoy chapter four!!**

Thunder roared, seemingly shaking the room. Taylor opened her silvery blue eyes and scanned the room. She looked to the clock near her bedside. It read three o'clock am. She groaned and rolled over, stretching out on her stomach. She wasn't going to beable to fall asleep again anytime soon. Letting herself wake up she went over the past day. Taylor was surprised by how much she didn't remember._'Probably from the adrenaline.' _Dropping the subject for another time Taylor pulled out her mp3 player. The song that began playing was one of her favorites. In no time she was singing with it.

" Let it out, can You hear me? Can You hear me cry?

Let it out, don't hold back, all this I got inside!" Taylor stopped singing for a moment to consider the words. It reminded her of herself for some odd reason. Maybe because she was tired of hiding what she was. Yet she feared not being accepted.

"Ugh, what am I thinking?! I'm in a place that has someone like me!" Taylor pursed her lips. She needed a swim. Turning off her mp3 Taylor grabbed her swimming clothes and a change of day clothes, stuffing them in her black bag. Then she grabbed her helmet and quietly made her way out to the garage. There she saw her bike. Smiling Taylor put on her helmet and reved the engine.She then backed out of the building and started off toward a small lake she knew of. Typically it was dark and rainy. Taylor simply ignored the rain and turned onto a dirt road. Sighing she stopped the engine and climbed off. She didn't want to risk getting her bike stuck in the mud.

The trail was rocky and very muddy. Each step sucking her in, luckily it wasn't enough to contain her. Taylor stopped at the edge of the lake and gazed along the horizon. The moon cast a dim light along the mountains, it was simply breathtaking. Taylor slipped into her swimming clothes and braided her hair. Then without hesitation she leaped into the cool water. The water bubbled around her, welcoming her. With one breath her gills came to the surface of her skin. Finally she was somewhere where she felt at home.

Dark eyes watched the female creature as she did graceful tricks through the water. How easy would she be to take? The shadow creature thought with a sinister smile staining his face. Making sure not to expose himself he moved to the corals, unsheathing his dagger in the process. He would have this female, no matter the cost. When her back was turned he burst out of his hiding place.

A growl brought Taylor from her watery haven. She spun around only to recieve a blow to the head._'Damn! What the hell?!'_ Taylor backed away from her attacker, or so she thought. Running her gaze around the darkness she began to go to the shore. She needed her knife and backup. Whatever this thing was it was going down.

The shadow grinned at the girl's retreat. She wouldn't get far, not while he was around anyway. He knew where and what she was doing. He wouldn't be stopped. Sending Taylor one last venemous gaze he swam off into the darkened water.

Reaching shore was harder than she had anticipated. By the time Taylor had gotten out of the water she was exhausted. This was definately going to be a good day. Taylor rose uneasily to her feet and went to her bag. She grabbed her day clothes and slipped them on as quickly as her shaking hands would allow. After that she walked quickly up the trail. Suddenly her foot caught on something, making her face smash into the unforgivingly muddy ground. Laying in the mud with her eyes closed Taylor cursed repeatedly.

Muttering profanitys along the way Taylor tore her way back to the B.P.R.D she needed to get help. By the time she had parked the mud on her clothes and face had dried._'Great...this should be fun...'_ Taylor griped. She reached her room in a matter of seconds, ignoring her co-workers smirks and laughs. She would get revenge later. Casting a glance at the clock Taylor realized she had been gone for atleast two hours. Time really did fly when you were having fun. Or in her case running for her life. Changing her clothes to something more suitable Taylor washed off the mud on her face and walked quickly back down the hall. Maybe Abe could help.

The door opened easily, proving that Abe had awakened. Even then she went in quietly. She enjoyed the sight of the large room and its contents. Abe, as usual, stood by the bookshelf reading. He must've sensed her for he turned.

"Ah hello Taylor." Abe greeted happily. Taylor walked further into the room, stopping at the large oak desk." Do you need something?"

"Good morning to you aswell Abe." She said calmly. Her face fell slightly."Actually yes I do need something. Your help. I went out early this morning to do some things and I was attacked by this creature. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, only that it was like a shadow." Abe's face was blank of emotion. He simply stared at her before turning and searching for a different book.

"I'm not sure if I know of a creature like that. But I may beable to find one." He grabbed a tattered leather book off the shelf and began searching the pages. Taylor watched him with intrest.

Abe skipped through the pages until he had no more to skip. Unlike most he was a speed reader, according to some it was a wonderful gift. Sighing he replaced the book and turned back to Taylor.

"I'm sorry but it may take me quite some time to look through all my research books. But I will notify you if I find anything." Taylor simply nodded." Now I suggest you go get cleaned up and grab something to eat." Taylor's cheeks turned two shades of red. She had forgotten her hair. Taking this moment in advantage she went towards the door.

"Thank you Abe." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied with a smile. Abe watched her go, waiting until the door shut before letting out a small chuckle. She was definately different.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I've gotten writersblock again...happens to the best of us I guess lol. Anyway review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I want to thank all of the people who reviewed and commented! So here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Taylor's shower didn't last nearly as long as she had hoped, but it was good enough. Abe had apparantly found out out what creature had attacked her. He explained that it was called a DarkBlood. He also explained that it could live on land and/or in water for it had no need for oxygen. It seemed odd to Taylor but all in all she believed it. Unfortunately there was no recorded way to properly kill it. Only daze it.

Before the two could discuss the subject any further the alarm went off. Taylor frowned. It seemed that it was taunting her now. Without protest the two amphibians raced down the hall to the loading bay. As usual Red and Liz had arrived before them. Red glared at them as they approached.

"Finally! Could you two be any slower?!" He joked. Taylor cast her icy gaze over him. He shrugged innocently and went into the truck. One day, Taylor thought darkly, I will make him regret. Taylor stepped onto the cold metal floor of the large garbage truck. Only a few moments after they had started moving Abe's comlink chirped. He answered and remained silent for many moments. By the sound of the voice he was talking to a B.P.R.D Intellegence Agent._'Probably getting siuation info.'_ The blonde thought.

Taking her attention away from the silent conversation she watched the two sitting across from her. To her amusement they were arguing about something. Also to add to her amusement it was about something pointless.

"Come on Liz! You know you adore Ruth!" Red protest with a smile. Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh yeah I adore him greatly." She said flatly. After a few minutes of arguing Red finally gave in.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he bites you." Liz muttered something Taylor didn't catch and remained silent. By the time Taylor had turned her attention back to Abe he had finished his conversation.

"Well Taylor, I hope you're ready to face your attacker." Abe said softly. Taylor's eyes narrowed.

"Oh joy." She grumbled. This was going to be a _very_ pleasant mission. The rest of the ride the team sat in silence.

Taylor stepped out onto a slightly soft surface. In front of her lay a large forest. Unsurprisingly it was raining. Didn't it ever stop? Seemingly the others had noticed this as well. Without saying anything Taylor walked a few paces toward the darkened woods. Something was calling to her. Whispering her name in a seductive tone.

_"Taylor."_ It called. It was, typically, a voice of a male._"Come forward my dear Taylor."_ She ignored the calls and stepped back. She shivered visibly. Luckily for her no one seemed to notice.

"Well," Red started." Let's get this show on the road. I truly don't want to stay out in this weather." With that he walked confidently into the forest. Liz and Abe followed pursuit. Taylor followed quickly, not wanting to get left behind. As the squad walked Taylor heard the voice grow louder with each step. It pounded in her ears, echoing in her mind. No longer was the silver eyed girl paying attention to the path, but to the voice that followed it. Without notice she veered off the path and to the north. Soon she reached what looked like an Irish temple. It was old and half of it was in ruins. The remaining half was covered in large ivies with large blue flowers on them. If she hadn't been so scared she would've thought it pretty.

Drawing her gun she entered the temple. Surprisingly it was very big. Taylor wandered further into the structure, following the voice as it called out. Dread began to fill her heart as a familiar looking shadow rose from the floor. _'The DarkBlood!'_ Taylor thougtht frantically. She reached for her comlink.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Taylor." This was quite a shock to Taylor. She hadn't anticipated the demon to speak basic.

"And why is that?" She questioned. Silently she prayed her voice sounded as confident as it felt. The demon shook with laughter at her boldness.

"Because I could have your little companions killed before they even took a step toward here." Taylor's eyes widened slightly. She was in some deep crap now. Why did she have to wander from the path? She was so stupid! She should have known better! Taking her mind off the subject she stared directly at the demon.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Taylor hissed.

"I am best known as Shadow. What I want with you is your power." Shadow replied icily. Taylor was way beyond confused now. Either this guy had the wrong girl or she had a power she didn't know she had.

"Well I think you have the wrong person." Shadow came closer making Taylor's breath catch in her throat.

"No my dear I am not mistaking. You have a power that only you has. A power to make me stronger than any demon. A power that will enable me to rule this pathetic world." Well that was a good point. Taylor took a step away from the darkblood and raised her weapon. She fired. There was a loud crack as the bullet went straight through the darkblood and into the wall, making it crack. Unbelievable! Shadow laughed harshly.

"Your mortal weapons cannot destroy me. Nothing can!" The demon then lunged at her. Without thinking she dodged and made a run for it. She was almost to a secondary exit when the darkblood appeared before her, making her gasp. It grabbed her by the throat and began tightening its grip. Taylor choked for breath. Suddenly there was the sound of footprints.

"Taylor!" A familiar voice yelled. The voice brought tears to Taylor's eyes. She had expected to die without ever seeing his face again. She would rather have that then see him get killed.

"Halt! Or I shall kill her before your eyes!" Shadow screamed at the intruders. Obviously these pathetic creatures were Taylor's companions. Shadow smiled. Now he had an easier way of making Taylor surrender her power to him. He threw her against a wall that immidiately bound her in thick vines. She yelled in fear.

Abe couldn't believe what he was seeing. A black creature came toward them with amazing speed. Red stepped forward and raised his gun. He fired, watching in satisfaction as the bullet hit its mark. The demon disappeared completely.

"That was cert-" He was cut off as the darkblood appeared from the floor behind him. Shadow hit him over the head with a pick of heavy stone. Sending him forward. He then smashed Abe and Liz onto the walls. They grabbed onto their prisoners tight, just as they did to Taylor. With them out of the way Shadow could deal with the red one. With his power he brought a tree down on him. Red grunted in pain and pushed on the ground, raising the tree for a few centimeters. He growled and pushed harder. This time the tree went crashing back through the broken roof.

"So you think you're a tough guy, huh? Well I'm about to prove you wrong." Red hissed through gritted teeth. He lunged at Shadow, his right hand of doom pulled back. He thrust his hand into the air only to meet wall. It instantly grabbed on in a death hold. Red pulled with all his strength but could not free himself. Shadow laughed at his stupidity and moved on.

Taylor had been quiet for some time now. Her mouth covered by one of the vines. She was very angry with what was happening. She was also angry with herself for being so helpless. Thanks to her now her, Abe, Red and Liz were stuck. Shadow came back to her and ran a hand across her face. She jerked away.

"Now now no need to be so fiesty. Now let us see if we can retrieve that power from you shall we." Shadow knew that she had relations with someone in this room. He could feel it. All he needed to do was find which one. He floated over to the now restrained Hellboy and placed a small blade against his throat. Red struggled vainly, only to be crushed in an iron grip. Slowly Shadow ran the blade along the higher demon's throat, watching Taylor's eyes during the process. They did nothing but watch him. He moved on to the next victim. When he placed the blade against the creature's blue skin he felt a spike.

Taylor's heart picked up pace, her eyes growing wide as she watched Shadow run a knife along Abe's throat. She could tell that he had stopped breathing aswell. His eyes were wide, but calm all the same. He knew if he was to die then it would be without regret. The blade pressed harder into the tender flesh, making him wince slightly. Taylor nearly lost it. A single tear ran down her face.

"Ah," Murmered the darkblood." Now if you don't surrender your power to me I shall kill him." These words pierced Taylor's heart. She fought the urge to give in. She knew it wouldn't do any good to surrender. Gathering her strength she responded.

"No." She said simply and firmly. Shadow merely shrugged. He would get it one way or another.

"Have it your way then." He then raised the blade into a stabbing position over Abe's chest. Taylor felt heat building up inside her own chest._'It must be my power.'_ She decided. When the blade shot downward Taylor exploded.

"No!" She screamed loudly. Her body erupted into a bright burning light. Shadow hissed in pain and fell to his knees. The knife fell to his side. The heat intensified and the vines holding the team burned into an ash. Soon the darkblood had fallen and had turned to ash himself. Abe had fallen to his knees aswell. He was suffocating from the heat of Taylor's anger. Hellboy and Liz looked at eachother. Liz nodded and grabbed Abe, running as fast as she possibly could out of the temple. Hellboy then stepped into the blinding light.

"Taylor? Taylor! Snap out of it!" He yelled loudly. Taylor heard him and knew she had won this battle. She gathered every last ounce of strength and used it to vanquish the light. After a few antagonizing moments Taylor had fallen to the ground, exhusted. Taylor breathed heavily feeling her lungs burn with lasting fire. Hellboy came up to her and kneeled in front of her. He offered his hand.

"You did good kid." She smiled weakly and took his hand. He helped her up and let her lean on him as he made his way out of the temple and back into the rain. Taylor was relieved to feel the cold water droplets on her buring skin. She would definately need to go for a swim after this. The two walked back down the path and back to the truck. Once inside she slumped against one of the walls. Her throat burned unlike anyother, it was killing her. She swallowed audibly and looked to Abe's tank. He floated inside, unconscious. The burns on his skin were second degree, but they still made Taylor's heart ache. Another tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

Back at the B.P.R.D headquarters Taylor stood in front of Liz and Red, watching as they took Abe to the medlab. She had to tell them. She could no longer hide anything.

"Guys I'm sorry for all of this." She began." I have something to tell you..." She trailed off thinking of the right words. Unfortunately for her there were none. She looked into their eyes. They were waiting."I'm an amphibian. You know like Abe." By now Taylor had noticed how raspy her voice sounded. It kind of surprised her. Red and Liz looked at each other and then looked toward her. Liz placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to be afraid we don't hate you." Liz said knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"Yeah, you're family now whether you like it or not." Red added. Taylor smiled happily. Herworst fears had been diminished. She finally had a home where people accepted her.

"Now since you're a little burned up let's get you into a tank. SInce Abe is occupying the medlab one, you can use his." Liz said with a soft smile. Taylor followed her into the large study. Inside the water Taylor looked around. It was very roomy and felt perfect. Taylor now felt the affects of the past battle. Her body ached and her lungs still burned slightly. And to add to that she felt like she could sleep for a week. With that thought she drifted into a deep sleep. She dreamed vividly for the first night in many. But this time she dreamed of Abe.

**Last sentence made me giggle. Anyway I was soooooo bored and my niece wanted me to do it so I did. So I guess this was the grand finale chapter. So...enjoy and DON'T EAT ME!! -hides- OH and if you have any questions just PM me.**


	6. Epilouge

**Here's the epilouge. It's super super short as you can plainly see, but no story is complete without an epilouge.**

_One year later..._

Taylor sat in the large study, a novel in hand. The name of the novel was 'Pillars of the Earth' by Ken Follett. So far it had really caught her attention. Then again she was a sucker for medieval stories. Abe sat in the chair across from her, reading his own material. Taylor looked up and smiled at him. Feeling her soft gaze on him he looked up. The two had become much closer since their little near death experiance. So far it had been going good, nice and slow. Althougth they usually talked to each other, they sometimes stared lovingly into each others eyes or, rarely, cuddled. It was kind of like young love. Well to her it was anyway.

Since Taylor had discovered her power she had learned to harness its energy and use it for good purposes. Like melting ice off the car whose idiot of a driver left it out. But that wasn't the only thing she could do. She could make it into sunshine or a source of electricity. Since then Taylor's life had gotten much better. Just as well everyone's days were once again bright and cheerful. Apparantly the DarkBlood had been the cause of all the rain. It disliked sunlight, technically light any kind, therefore it had cast a darkness spell over the city. When Shadow had been killed the spell had been broken.

Taylor sighed audibly as, once again, Abe's comlink went off. It seemed like everyone was needing him nowadays. He smiled apologetically and rose to his feet.

"I shall return soon, I promise." He said as he walked out the door. Taylor didn't protest as she watched him. She was just happy someone cared for her. She was happy that she had a home with people who accepted and trusted her. This was her new life now and she wouldn't trade anything for it...


End file.
